


Sin mirar atrás

by habita



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 15:10:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20360587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/habita/pseuds/habita
Summary: Raquel apenas ha tenido tiempo para conocer a Sergio, pero tiene que despedirse de él (o mi versión de lo que ocurre tras el beso en el almacén allá por el final de la segunda temporada)





	Sin mirar atrás

**Author's Note:**

> Llevo bastante tiempo sin escribir y mucho más sin publicar, pero este fandom ha hecho que vuelva a animarme y aquí estoy :)
> 
> El fic está sin betear, así que cualquier crítica constructiva será más que bienvenida :)

Raquel temblaba. Sus labios, su cara, sus manos atrapadas y todo su cuerpo se agitaban ligeramente mientras el aliento de Sergio seguía quemándole la boca. Ambos respiraban pesadamente, tratando de recuperar el aire que aquel inesperado beso acababa de robarles.

En ese momento nada tenía sentido, y al mismo tiempo todo estaba más claro que nunca para ella. No había sido su discurso sobre los buenos y los malos, que estaba segura que tan convincente le habría parecido a él; ni siquiera las líneas que se habían dibujado en el viejo polígrafo que había tomado prestado de la comisaría, que demostraron la verdad de sus palabras y de su afecto por ella. No había sido nada de eso lo que la había convencido, y Raquel lo supo en aquel preciso instante. Que habían sido sus ojos los que finalmente le habían hecho creer en él. Que fue su mirada, intensa y desconfiada mientras se acercaba sólo porque ella se lo había pedido, la que le había dicho todo cuánto necesitaba saber. Porque Sergio tenía que ser consciente de que podría haber vuelto a atacarle de habérselo propuesto. De que a pesar de la vulnerabilidad de su posición, Raquel podría haberle golpeado y que habría bastado otra patada bien encajada para noquearle, dándole a ella la ventaja necesaria para hacerse con el control. Y a pesar de todo se había acercado, exponiéndose nuevamente aunque la mordedura siguiera palpitando en su mano, recordándole el peligro. Y en ese momento a Raquel ya no le quedó ninguna duda de que lo que sentía por ella era tan real como lo que ella sentía por él, y que esa era la única razón posible por la que había estado dispuesto a arriesgarse.

Sergio seguía mirándola, su respiración algo más suave, y llevó una mano hasta su cara para acariciarle la mejilla con suavidad. En ese momento, Raquel fue consciente también de que él nunca le había hecho daño. A pesar de que ella le había abofeteado, gritado y amenazado con violencia, él no le había puesto la mano encima en ningún momento, ni siquiera cuando el personaje de Salva dejó de tener sentido y quedaron únicamente El Profesor y aquel misterioso Sergio que seguía siendo un desconocido para ella. Y Raquel, más que nadie, comprendía el valor de aquel comportamiento.

\- Espera un momento. -Dijo él entonces, sin dejar de mirarla, sin retirar la mano de su cara.

Ella asintió. Una vez, dos, al ver que él no se movía.

\- Un momento. –Repitió, y entonces se alejó de ella.

Raquel giró la cabeza y le vio caminar hasta su escritorio. Oyó cómo abría un cajón, y luego otro, rebuscando con impaciencia en su interior.

Cuando volvió a acercarse se fijó en que traía algo entre las manos. Sin decir una palabra, se quedó parado frente a ella y alzó los brazos para alcanzar sus muñecas, atadas a una de las vigas que recorrían el techo de aquel lugar. A Raquel le pareció escuchar el sonido metálico de unos alicates y enseguida sintió aflojarse la presión de la cadena que la sujetaba. Suspiró aliviada mientras él bajaba sus brazos con delicadeza, sosteniéndole las muñecas suavemente con una mano. Raquel no podía saber si lo hacía para tratar de retenerla ante una posible evasiva o simplemente por la necesidad de mantener el contacto, pero obtuvo su respuesta cuando Sergio comenzó a examinar cuidadosamente sus manos, acariciándolas con tiento casi como si quisiera borrar las marcas que el acero había dejado sobre su piel. Tras varios segundos, la miró fijamente a los ojos.

\- Lo siento.

Raquel sonrió avergonzada, soltándose sin esfuerzo para llevar una mano hasta sus labios, disculpándose silenciosamente por el corte que aún se apreciaba en la comisura de su boca. Luego volvió a cogerle de las manos y cubrió la herida que minutos antes le había provocado con una mordedura furiosa.

\- Lo siento yo. –Dijo ella por fin.

Él negó con la cabeza, como si sus magulladuras no tuvieran ninguna importancia, y volvió a acariciarle la mejilla con extrema suavidad. Luego se inclinó y dejó que su frente se apoyara contra la de ella. La respiración de ambos comenzaba a acelerarse de nuevo, y sus resuellos resonaban sobre la boca del otro. La necesidad de besarse se hacía cada vez más fuerte, pero ambos parecían querer resistirla. No tenían tiempo y sabían que si se dejaban llevar era muy probable que no pudieran detenerse.

Suspirando profundamente, fue Sergio el primero en volver a hablar:

\- Ten cuidado. Por favor.

\- Tranquilo, todo irá bien.

Raquel se separó para volver a mirarle a los ojos, y él le devolvió una mirada cargada de un sentimiento desconocido.

\- Te esperaré.

Consciente de las pocas probabilidades que había de que pudieran reunirse después de que se marchara a encontrarse con su compañero, estaba segura de que Sergio le estaba prometiendo algo casi imposible, pero también de que era lo que ambos necesitaban creerse para poder continuar con el plan. Se permitió rozar sus labios ligeramente con los suyos en un último beso que hiciera aquella despedida algo menos dolorosa, como si con ese simple gesto pudiera transformar un _adiós_ en un simple _hasta luego_.

Cuando se separó de él, Sergio aún tenía los ojos cerrados. Raquel le acarició la cara otra vez antes de salir del almacén sin volver la vista atrás.

(fin)


End file.
